


You're Awful (I Love You)

by MeBeShe



Series: Love Me Dead [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, calm down, for real frank, frank gets possessive, freank gets hella possessive, mentions of laurel/kan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　It was inevitable that he would see them together; he was Annalise’s dog, and they shared a building with Legal Aid. But when he saw Laurel kissing Kan in the hall, chatting and smiling up at him, Frank’s blood raged with anger and he saw red. He ducked behind the corner and heard them kiss, Laurel saying something about meeting up with him after work. He buried his face in his phone as she turned the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful (I Love You)

　　It was inevitable that he would see them together; he was Annalise’s dog, and they shared a building with Legal Aid. But when he saw Laurel kissing Kan in the hall, chatting and smiling up at him, Frank’s blood raged with anger and he saw red. He ducked behind the corner and heard them kiss, Laurel saying something about meeting up with him after work. He buried his face in his phone as she turned the corner. 

　　She was also tapping on her phone and he slid up behind her, his hand coming to her waist. Years of work in the Mafia had trained his senses and he grabbed her and dragged her into closet. He pushed her up against the shelves and kissed the noise of surprise coming out of her throat.   
　　  
　　“Frank? What the hell!?” She pushed at his chest and he pinned her hands to the shelves behind her, sucking on her ear. Laurel melted against him, gasping.   
　　  
　　“Do I need a reason to want you?” He groaned out, shifting against her.   
　　  
　　“No but - Frank, really? A hall closet?” She gasped out. Frank kissed her, biting her lip and breathing in her light whimper. His hands came to her waist and her flipped her around, moving her hands a shelf lower, making her lean on them for support.   
　　  
　　“I want you. I need you. You’re mine Laurel.” He nipped the back of her neck as he pushed up her dress and pulled down her stockings. He was already hard and straining against his slacks as he ran his knuckles over her slit.   
　　  
　　“Wet already?” He teased, bringing his knuckles to his mouth and licking her taste off of them. His brought his hands down to the tent in his pants and just pulled down his fly, his erection finally springing free. He lined himself up with her and slid home, gasping at the feeling of her wet, burning hot sheathe around him.   
　　  
　　“Oh Goddamn.” He gasped out. He bent over her and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, teeth clicking on her earring. He listened to her breath to make sure he wasn’t hurting her and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in and was rewarded with a gasp and Laurel throwing her head back. He braced himself on a shelf and set a wild pace, hoping to tame the beast in his chest.   
　　The beast that was calling for Kan’s blood, for Frank to wrap his hands around Kan’s throat and watch the life fade from his eyes for daring to touch Laurel.   
　　  
　　“I bet he won’t fuck you like this, have you bent over in a supply closet. He doesn’t kiss you like I do. He doesn’t make you feel this way; he can’t make you feel this way.” He snarled into her ear, making her gasp.   
　　  
　　“Is this what this is about? This is about Kan?” Laurel gasped. Frank brought his hand to her folds, his calloused fingertips toying with her clit.   
　　  
　　“This is about you. You’re mine Laurel. Mine, mine, mine.” He accented each word with a sharp trust, making the shelves rattle and boxes of chalk and erasers fall to the floor with a clatter.   
　　  
　　“He doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for him.” He nipped her shoulder. Frank didn’t deserve her either, but damn if he needed her. She was the sun to his Icarus, and he would die trying to reach her.   
　　  
　　“And you think this is what I deserve? To be fucked in a closet?” Laurel asked, her head falling froward and exposing the nape of her neck. She was shuddering under his touch and he could tell she was getting close.   
　　  
　　“No. You deserve everything. Flowers and jewelry and to be treated like the queen you are. But I’m going to fuck you in a closet to make sure you know you’re mine.” He gasped out, his rhythm faltering as he got close and a strangled noise escaped his throat.   
　　  
　　“Jesus Christ Laurel.” He gasped out, a low moan escaping his throat.   
　　  
　　“You’re such an ass.” She gasped out, her voice high and thready, her inner channel fluttering around his cock. He was so deep inside of her he could swear that he could feel her heart throbbing on his cock.   
　　  
　　“And you love it.” He gasped out. His thumbnail caught her clit and it sent her over the edge, stifling her gasp into her arm. The sweet, sweet agony of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, burying his face in her neck to stifle the moan that she pulled from him.   
　　  
　　They stayed like that for a few heartbeats before Frank pulled his hand from her sex to wrap around her waist and holding her to him. He slowly peppered gentle yet scratchy kissed along her neck and jawline. He allowed himself to stay like this with her for a while, holding Laurel and breathing in the smell of her perfume and her slick and her makeup, letting the feeling of holding her in his arms wash over him.   
　　  
　　“Did I hurt you?” He asked softly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.   
　　  
　　“No. Surprised me. But you didn’t hurt me.” She said. Frank slowly pulled out of her and dropped to his knees. He slowly put her back together, raising her stockings and lowering her dress. He turned her around and smiled softly. She looked well and thoroughly fucked.   
　　  
　　“Go on. You leave first.” He went down to kiss her, only to have her turn her head, so he ended up kissing her cheek. Laurel eyed him and left, leaving Frank to tuck himself back in and put the closet back to rights.   
　　  
　　Oh, he was so screwed, and not in the fun way.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shamless smut drabble. Again, I think Frank is the possessive kind, and he's not above taking Laurel and fucking her in a closet because he can't stand the sight of Kan kissing her.


End file.
